We All Fall Down
by Purlepsy Diamond
Summary: Who knew that spending three days at your grandparent's lake house with your friends could change your life so drastically?
1. Weekend Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**...**

"And that, class, is how you saw a coconut in half," Hollywood Arts' Acting/Improv teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, finishes his detailed, how-to, drawing of the finer art of sawing the tropical fruit in half.

"Wow," A dark haired girl, known as Jade West, looks at the kooky man at the front of the room, "That was insanely interesting," she says, "Now, is that the lesson for today or are we actually going to learn something useful?"

"No, actually," Sikowitz tells her as he walks in her direction, "We don't have much time left, but I do have an assignment for you," he addresses the entire class, "Your assignment is to, first and foremost, have a fun filled weekend," he says cheerfully, "And second, when you return you will act out part of that fun filled weekend so I suggest you make it interesting," he informs us, "And nothing inappropriate or I will be forced to throw you out this window," Sikowitz gestures to the window on his left side with a grin plastered to his face.

And with those last words the bell rings and the class all leave the room and head to their next class. In this case it's lunch time so they are all heading to the Asphalt Café.

At her locker, putting her books away is the spirited Caterina Valentine; better known as Cat. Cat is a very energetic and happy person yet, this past year or so, she has felt so disconnected from the world at the same time.

Her long, red-velvet, colored hair is in a half ponytail and she is wearing slim, Union Jack, destroyed skinny jeans and a red, London fringe crop top. She has on a pair of red, platform heels and a white denim jacket as well.

Cat walks out of the school to the Asphalt Café and gets her lunch before making her way over to her regular table where she sits with her friends. There is Jade, Andre, Beck, and Robbie (and Rex).

"Hi, Hi!" Cat chirps sitting down between Beck and Andre. She has always felt protected by the two boys; like the one time when she waxed Jade's eyebrows off. They kept Jade from killing her.

Cat has had a bit of a crush on Beck since…well a long time. But Jade, her best friend despite the waxed off eyebrows, was dating him for a long time and when the two broke up Cat felt bad about liking him. And even though Jade said it was okay Cat still had a feeling of guilt so she has never acted on her feelings even though it's been a year.

"Hey, Lil' Red, what's going on?" Andre greets wrapping his arm around the small girl.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" she looks around the table at her friends faces.

"I'm not sure yet," Tori shrugs her shoulders, "But I guess I better make it 'fun filled' so I can act out something interesting on Monday," She says.

"Well, my Grandma Faye and Grandpa Henry have this Lake House right on Lake Tahoe," Cat starts, "They said that I can use it whenever I want so if you guys want to we can go to my grandparents Lake House," she tells her friends, "We would have to leave tonight though if we want to spend the whole weekend there because it takes almost eight hours to get there," Cat informs her friends.

"That sounds cool," Andre says, "I'm in."

"Me too," Jade and Beck follow.

"I'm gonna have to check with my parents but if they're cool with it then I'm in too," Tori says.

"Is your grandparent's' house, by any chance, haunted?" Robbie asks nervously. A smile spreads across Jade's face as she waits for the red haired girl to answer.

"I don't have any idea," Cat tells him and Jade's smile fades, "Do you want to come with us or not?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'll go," Robbie nods. Cat squeals and wraps her arms around Beck and Andre's necks, pulling them closer to her.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" she exclaims, "You guys come to my house after school," Cat says, "My daddy already said that I can use his car for the weekend and it's bigger than all of yours so it will fit all of our stuff," she continues, "So, after school, go home and pack and then meet at my house and we can take turns driving because I don't think I can drive for eight straight hours," she rambles.

**...**

Later that day Cat gathers all of her things from her locker and makes her way over to Jade's locker where the, pretty, Goth is getting her own stuff from her own locker. Jade always takes Cat to and from school because Cat doesn't have her own car and they live really close to each other.

"Hi Jadey," Cat stands beside her best friend who is quite a bit taller than herself.

"I thought I told you never to call me that," Jade tells her without even looking at the shorter girl.

"But I like to so I will," Cat says twirling a lock of her red hair around her index finger, "Hurry up though, we both need to go pack!" she exclaims just as Jade slams her locker shut.

"Alright, let's go," Jade strides toward the exit of the school and Cat starts skipping behind her.

They are soon at Jade's car and they both climb in. Cat fiddles with the radio for the first five minutes while Jade shouts at her whenever a song comes on that she doesn't like. Eventually, Cat just turns the radio off and sits in her seat looking like a sad puppy. They sit in silence for the next twenty minutes until they make it to Cat's house.

"Thanks, Jadey," Cat leans over and hugs her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Jade says, "Now what time should I be back over here later?" she asks.

"Ummm…like whenever you want," Cat says and Jade rolls her eyes.

"I'll be back here at five," Jade tells her, "Call the others and let them know to be here at five as well and we can leave here by five-thirty," she says.

"Kay Kay," Cat smiles and gets out of the car, "I will see you at five o'clock!" she turns around and runs away from the car. Jade can't help but smile slightly at the small girl as she runs up the driveway to her front door before driving away.

**...**

Cat walks up the stairs to her colorful bedroom and calls her friends letting them know to be at her house by five o'clock. After she makes her last phone call to Tori, who says she can only come if Trina can come along as well, Cat takes out a pink suitcase and walks over to her closet. She packs a few shirts, some shorts, jeans, sweatpants, sweatshirts, pajamas, bathing suits, and a few other things. She also packs Mr. Longneck and Mr. Purple.

When Cat finishes packing she takes her two suitcases downstairs and sets them near the door. She looks out the window and sees two cars pull up in front of her house; Beck's truck and Trina's car. Beck, Andre, and Jade pile out of Beck's truck while Tori, Trina, and Robbie climb out of Tori's car. Cat looks at the clock and sees that it is after five o'clock already.

"MOM!" Cat shouts, "My friends are here! We're leaving!" Cat's mom, Jane, runs into the room to say goodbye to her brown eyed daughter.

"I love you, Cat," Jane says, "You guys be careful and have fun," she tells her, "Call me when you get there."

"We will," Cat tells her, "Tell Daddy that I love him and thank you for letting us use his car for the weekend," she says hugging her mother, "I'll see you Sunday night!" Cat calls out as she picks up her bags and walks out to her dad's SUV.

**...**

**NEW STORY! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you think I should continue. This is going to be a short story I think. Probably only 10 chapters give or take a few. I really hope you all like it!**

_**(All outfits/images will be on my profile page)**_


	2. The Lake House

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**fallspring99, Seddie-Bat, and im. .rawrr **Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them all. 3

**...**

"There is a gas station up here," Beck tells Cat, who has been driving for the past two hours, "We can stop and fill up the gas tank and get some snacks," he says.

"Kay, kay," the red haired girl says. Soon the gas station comes into view and Cat pulls up to one of the gas pumps.

"Alright, well, I'll go in and pay and get some food," Jade tells her friends, "You all can fill up the tank," she says.

"I'm going with Jadey!" Cat exclaims and follows Jade towards the store and Andre follows behind the two girls.

Jade walks up to the counter and pays for the gas before finding Cat and Andre. They are in the snacks aisle picking out bags of chips.

"They don't have any cotton candy," Cat pouts holding a bag of chips to her chest, "I wanted cotton candy."

"Well, you can't have cotton candy," Jade says, "So give me your chips so we can pay and get back on the road," she takes the bags from her friend and the three of them walk to the checkout counter.

Once they get back out to the car Jade announces that she will be driving, which Cat doesn't mind. She doesn't really like driving anyway and she knows that Jade will, usually, only drive at night anyway. She doesn't like driving during the daylight. Weird, right?

Cat climbs into the backseat and Andre moves to the passenger's seat ready to take over driving when Jade decides she is done. Trina, Robbie, and Tori are sitting in the very back and Beck and Cat are sitting in the middle row of the large SUV. Beck is already halfway asleep.

Jade starts the car and turns the GPS back on before pulling back onto the road.

**...**

Cat doesn't have any idea what time it is when she is shaken awake by Tori who is now sitting beside her. But when she looks around she realizes that they have made it to her grandparent's lake house.

"Wow. This place is huge," Cat hears Jade's voice from behind her, "Your grandparents must have quite a bit of money if they have this house and another house," she says.

"They have another house in England and one in Monte Carlo," Cat informs her, "They don't have a permanent home. They just move around from their different houses," she tells Jade, "I think they are in Monte Carlo right now," she shrugs her shoulders.

"Damn," Andre mumbles, "Next time I think you should take us to Monte Carlo," he laughs.

"Maybe for spring break," Cat says offhandedly.

"I was kind of joking but that would be awesome," Andre says.

"Can we stop talking about how rich Cat's grandparents are and get this stuff into the house?" Jade snaps, "It's late and I'm cold and I just want to go to sleep," she says.

"Kay, kay!" Cat exclaims getting out of the car. She walks to the back of the car where Jade and Beck have set all of the suitcases on the ground. She grabs her own bags from the dirty ground and takes them up to the front door.

Cat unlocks the front door and lets everyone into the house, "There are six bedrooms. One of them has two beds so everything works out perfectly," Cat informs them, "The master bedroom is locked so nobody can use that room because only my grandparents have to key to that room," she says. "So, we just need to work out who will be sleeping where."

"Well, I get my own room," Jade addresses the group, "That's all I'm saying," she says, "I say Trina and Robbie share the room with two beds seeing as nobody really wants them here in the first place."

"Jade, stop," Beck looks over to his ex-girlfriend who just glares at him but she doesn't say anything else.

"I'll share a room with Tori," Cat says, "Then the rest of you can have your own rooms," she smiles and leans her head on Tori's shoulder.

"Okay, that's settled then. I'm going to bed," Jade says, "Where are these bedrooms?" she asks.

"Up on the second floor," Cat informs her, "Go ahead and pick whatever room you want except for the room at the end of the hall. That's the master bedroom," they all nod and make their way up the staircase, "All of the bedrooms have their own bathrooms as well," Cat tells them, "C'mon Tori, our room is down here," she grabs Tori's arm and drags her down the hall.

Cat and Tori's room has two full beds with a small night table between them and a lamp on it. There are two sliding doors which lead out to balcony and a large plant in one corner and a chair in the other.

"Whoa," Tori is mesmerized, "This is amazing. That view is great. We don't have anything like this in LA, do we?" she looks over at Cat who has a smile on her face. She is just happy that Tori likes it here so far and hopes that everyone else does as well.

"Yeah, you should see their place in Monte Carlo," Cat says, "I really hope they let us go there for spring break. That would be so much fun!" she exclaims.

"Yes, it would," Tori laughs at the small girl's enthusiasm, "Now, I am going to change into some pajamas and get some sleep," she says and walks over to her suitcases. She pulls out a few items of clothing before walking into the bathroom.

Cat stays in the bedroom and changes into her own pajamas; a, hooded, onesie with multi-colored mustaches on it. She puts her hair up into a bun and climbs into bed. When Tori comes out of the bathroom she is wearing a pair of PINK Victoria's Secret yoga shorts and a black Adidas hoodie. Her hair is tied into a loose, side ponytail.

She climbs into bed and lies down, "Goodnight, Cat," Tori says before turning off the small lamp between them almost instantly falling asleep.

**...**

The next morning when she wakes up, Cat is alone in the room. Tori had already gotten up. Cat rolls out of bed and throws her suitcases up onto the bed looking for something to wear. She picks out an outfit before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

After showering, Cat dries her long, red, hair and throws it up into a ponytail. She then changes into the outfit she had picked out beforehand; a pair of blue, denim, cutoff shorts and a pink, tie-front, lace tank top. She slips on a pair of pink flip flops and grabs a pair of sunglasses before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

Cat hears the voices of the rest of the group and follows their voices and winds up in the kitchen. Three members of the group are missing though; Andre, Robbie, and Beck.

"Where are the boys?" Cat asks sitting down at the breakfast table where there is a big bowl of fake fruit sitting in the center.

"They went shopping," Jade says amused, "We have no food here and those boys eat like pigs so they went to go find a grocery store and get some groceries for the weekend," she informs Cat, "They left a while ago. They should be back anytime," And just a few minutes later they walk through the front door.

"Do you think you guys got enough food?" Tori asks as they all put the food away, "We're only here for two days," she reminds the three boys.

"Yeah," Andre says, "But there are seven of us and three of us are growing, teenage, boys."

They finish putting the groceries away and Jade turns to Cat, "Let's go outside," she says, "You can show us around the property and everything."

"Okay!" Cat exclaims, "But it's like three hundred acres of land so I will just show you the important stuff," She tells Jade, "I'll just show you the places that we actually use," she says.

"Fine," Jade she opens the sliding glass door, "Just show us," she says rudely and walks out onto the small front patio. It is just a stone patio with a small staircase leading up to the front lawn. To the left of the staircase is a porch cover with a table and chairs around it.

Right in front of the house is the lake and there is a long dock leading from the shore out into the lake. At the end of the dock is a cover and then two ramps on either side leading down to two smaller decks. Tethered to the side of one of the decks is a huge pontoon boat.

"This is where we all swim," Cat tells her friends, "And this is my grandpa's pontoon boat," She says, "He takes us out on it all the time. I haven't been here in, like, a year though so I haven't been on the boat in a while. It's really fun though. But you have to bring a sweatshirt 'cause it can get really cold," she informs them.

"Do you know how to drive it?" Tori asks.

"Yeah," Cat tells her, "My grandpa taught me a long time ago and then I got my boating license when I was fourteen so I can drive it," she says, "We can take it out today or tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Robbie exclaims, "I've never been on a boat before," he says.

"Okay," Cat waves him off, "And this is the dock where we all go to hang out while we all swim," She says, "We have chairs and stuff under this cover thing here. And the water is usually really warm," she tells them, "But in the winter it snows so we don't so swimming then," she states the obvious and looks at them all shaking her head as if to emphasize her point.

"Do you guys have a lot of fires out here?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, why?" Cat asks.

"Well, I was wandering about the house this morning and saw a fire pit in the back yard," she says, "But there doesn't seem to be much else out there."

"Ohhh, but there is!" Cat exclaims and takes hold of her friend's hand. The small girl starts running making Jade have to run along with her, "See here," Cat stop in front of a shed just on the edge of the woods, "There are fun toys inside!" She attempts to open the large wooden doors but it doesn't work out too well.

Beck and Andre take over. They open the doors revealing what is inside. There are two ATVs, two dirt bikes, and four bicycles. Cat was confused as to why there were only two dirt bikes because the last time she was here there were three. Did someone steal one? The boys' eyes widen with excitement.

"See, more toys!" She says excitedly, "But you always have to wear a helmet or you will break your head," she tells them very seriously, "That's about it though," She says, "We've got the lake and the boat and these fun toys in here. And we have some games and stuff inside but I figure that you will all want to spend your time with the vehicles and water rather than the games in the house," she shrugs her shoulders.

"There is one more thing though. We do have a wood shed back in the woods but I don't like going out there and we only go out there when we run out of wood. And we seem to have enough up here for a few days," she looks at the pile of wood beside the fire pit. So hopefully we won't have to go out there, it's scary," Jade smiles at this.

"That little girl over there doesn't seem to mind going into the woods," Tori has her eyes focused on the outskirts of the forest.

"What little girl?" Trina looks at her sister with a, somewhat, concerned look on her face.

"She was just standing right there," Tori points to where she had seen the girl, "She has brown hair and I couldn't see what color eyes she has, we're too far away," she tells her friends, "But she was there! She was wearing blue jeans and a pink rain boots and a pink raincoat. But it's not even raining!"

"Tori, there isn't any little girl wearing any raingear over there," Beck says, "Maybe you're just seeing things. You did say you didn't sleep well la-"

"Shut up, Beck!" Tori shouts at the long haired boy who is a bit taken aback. Tori has never yelled at him before, "There was a little girl over there. I saw her. I'm sure of it."

**...**

**This was mostly a filler chapter. I hope you like it. What do you think is going on with Tori? Who is this little girl she is seeing?**

**Please review and let me know what you think! (At least 3-4 before next update!)**

**Have any of you seen the pilot for Avan Jogia's new show **_**'Twisted'**_**? It's amazing. I love it and can't wait for it to actually start in June. Then I can watch **_**'PLL'**_** and **_**'Twisted'**_** on the same night : ) **


	3. Haunted

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Victorious**

**...**

Beck and Andre spent nearly the entire day on the ATVs. They drove them down the private drive and found different trails to drive on. Luckily, they didn't get themselves lost. The girls were all out by the lake, along with Robbie.

Cat and Robbie are the only two who actually got into the lake; the other three girls were just lying on the dock, tanning. Cat didn't see why Trina and Tori needed to tan, they already have tan skin. But Jade is really pale so she could use some color.

"Cat, do any little girls live around here?" Tori asks, "I mean that's the only explanation, right?" she says leaning up on her elbows.

"There isn't another house around here for a few miles," Cat informs her, "So if there was a little girl, wearing a pink raincoat and pink rain boots when it's not even raining, then she would have had to have walked a _long_ way," she says.

"Or the place is actually haunted," Jade smirks at the two girls, "This place is pretty old, right? Has anyone died on this property? They could be haunting it," she says nonchalantly.

"Jade stop," Robbie says, "That is a very real possibility and I don't want to think about it," he tells her.

"Well, I don't know if anyone has died here," Cat starts, "I know for a fact that nobody has died in the house so you guys don't have to worry about anyone haunting the house," she smiles, "The actual property I can't be too sure about. But I don't really wanna talk about it. It's scary."

"You big babies," Jade rolls her eyes and lays back down on her towel, "Just one little ghost child that isn't even proven to be real and you all freak out."

After a while Beck and Andre join the girls and Robbie out at the lake, "Hello ladies...and Robbie," Beck greets his friends.

"Hi, hi!" Cat exclaims from where she is standing in the water. She is about three feet away from the dock and the water is just above her bellybutton.

Robbie had gotten out of the water and is now sitting on the dock with his legs dangling in the water; Tori sitting beside him. Trina and Jade moved to the other dock because Cat and Robbie kept getting the other one wet.

"Come swim with me," Cat propels herself further into the water so only her head and shoulders are visible now.

"Calm down Lil' Red," Andre says as he hops into the water and Beck follows behind him, "We're getting in the water right now," he tells her. They both walk over to her and once they get close enough she starts splashing them.

"Oh, now that wasn't very nice, now, was it?" Beck says and splashes her back, though not as violently as she had.

"No, it wasn't," she giggles and shakes her head, "But it was fun," she laughs and splashes him again while Andre goes back towards the dock.

Beck just laughs and lifts her over his shoulder. She squeals as he carries her further into the water, "I won't be able to tou-"

Before she can finish her sentence Beck tosses her off his shoulder and into the water. Cat struggles underwater for a moment before she makes her way to the surface and gasping for air. Beck is standing a few feet away from her, the water only reaching his chest and Cat can barely stand on her toes. She grabs onto his arm and pulls herself towards him; she wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her so that her legs are wrapped around his waist.

"The water is colder out here," she shivers slightly, "And my feet can't touch the ground."

"Which is why I am now carrying you," Beck says, "Although, shouldn't you know how to swim?" he asks.

"Cat's don't like water," she giggles, "I'm just kidding. I do know how to swim. And I love water. I just don't feel like it right now. I quite like being carried actually. Maybe it should be like this all the time," she says.

"Oh, really?" Beck looks at her, "I don't think that's a very good idea," he says.

"And just why not?"

"Uh, I really don't have a valid answer for that right now," he says, "But I will get back to you when I find one," he tells her.

"Beck?"

"Cat?"

"Can you please take me back to the dock?" Cat asks him, "I'm all pruney and cold and it's getting dark out and I wanna go change my clothes and-"

"Okay, we're going back to the dock," Beck interrupts her rambling. The pair make it back to the dock where the rest of the group were sitting and Cat lets go of Beck and wraps herself in her oversized towel.

"I'm going inside!" Cat announces, "I think we should go make dinner and then make a fire or something," she says.

"That sounds good," Tori agrees, "I'm getting really cold out here anyway," she says.

"Yeah, me too," Jade and Trina say at the same time. The two girls give each other weird looks before getting up and following Cat and Tori.

"And your grandparents have a lot of photo albums," Jade says, "Maybe we can find a picture of the little girl haunting this place."

"What?!" Andre and Beck whip around to look at the blue eyed girl.

"They all seem to think that we are being haunted by a little girl who loves the color pink," Cat tells them, "I'm not sure about it but they could be right. Right?" she asks confused, "I love pink but I'm not haunting this place so why would a little girl wearing pink want to haunt this place?"

"Let's just say that it's not haunted for now," Beck throws his arm around her shoulders, "Let's just go make some food and they can look through those albums to make themselves feel better," he says as they make their way to the house.

...

Later that night, after everyone had changed into warmer clothes, Jade, Tori, and Robbie take out Cat's grandmother's photo albums. Trina lies on the couch reading a magazine, while Cat, Beck, and Andre make dinner. They decide to make hamburgers and hotdogs. Cat even makes some of her special 'hotdurgers'. They also make some of the French fries the boys had bought at the store that morning.

Back in the living room Jade, Tori, and Robbie are going through the albums. Each one has a different date on it; dating from 1898 to 2012. Apparently, they haven't started one for 2013 yet.

Tori and Jade take the older books, 1898 and 1899, hell-bent on finding the little girl Tori had seen. Robbie, course, picks up the book dated 2012. This book has tons of pictures of Cat's brother, Danny. Cat is in a few but not as many as Robbie expected.

'_Maybe she is the one taking the pictures,'_ he thinks to himself, _"she has been into photography lately when she helps Beck with his short films.'_

"Robbie are there any little girls in that book?" Tori asks.

Robbie shakes his head, "No, this is just Cat and her brother from last year I think," He says, "And it's mostly just her brother running around. I'm guessing he's playing with an imaginary friend or something."

"Okay, weird," Jade says, "Just pick up another book and look for the dead girl," she orders. Robbie closes the 2012 album and picks up the 2011 book.

Jade and Tori put down the books they had and pick up new ones. They now have 1900 and 1901. It is then that they realize that they probably aren't going to find a little girl in blue jeans, a pink raincoat, and pink rain boots in such old photo albums. Especially, in black and white photos and they didn't wear denim jeans back then.

The two girls put those albums aside and reach for books from the 1970's. Neither of them knew exactly when colored photos came about but they knew that they had colored photos in the 70's.

"Hey, do you guys want to take a break from your ghost hunting and come eat dinner?" Beck peeks his head around the corner at the three 'ghost hunters'...and Trina.

"Yes, please," Is Robbie's quick reply. Trina gets off the couch and follows him into the kitchen.

After a few seconds of looking through more photos Tori gets up and walks into the kitchen as well. Jade doesn't arrive to the kitchen for another five minutes or so.

"Took ya long enough," Andre says, "I'm hungry, girl, and they wouldn't let me start without you," he tells his gothic friend, "Those damn books will still be there when you finish eating."

"You know the longer you talk the longer it is going to take for you to star eating," Jade retorts.

"Touché my friend. Touché.

Tori and Jade eat quickly so they can go back to looking for this girl who may, or may not, be dead. Cat is still trying to convince herself that it is just some girl who lives around her grandparents' house and wandered a little too far from home. And the boys, aside from Robbie, think they are all nuts.

"You guys want to come help us find the dead girl?" Jade asks once she has finished eating.

"No, I wanna go start a fire," Andre says, "And I think you two should stop obsessing over this girl," he tells her.

"Hey, the fire pit is in the backyard where Tori saw the little, possibly, dead girl, right?" Beck says, "Maybe we will see her out there," he tells them.

"No," Cat says in a tiny voice, "I don't wanna go outside anymore," she shakes her head, "I'll just stay in here and watch TV or something."

"Cat, there is nobody out there," Beck tells her. Then he looks up at Jade and Tori, "Nice job guys," he says, "You've got Cat too scared to even come outside and hang out with us."

"I'll go outside," Cat lets out an exaggerated sigh, "I'm sitting closets to the door though and you guys can't talk about dead people," she glares at Jade and Tori.

"Okay, fine," Jade says, "We won't talk about dead people," she tells her small, red haired, friend, "At least not until we are back in the house."

They all walk out to the backyard and Andre starts making a fire. Cat is standing in the doorway while everyone set up the chairs around the fire. She got the bug spray from inside the house and they all sprayed themselves with it before taking a seat around the fire. Cat, as usual, is sitting between Beck and Andre. Tori is on the other side of Andre and Robbie is beside her. Then Jade is next to Robbie and Trina is between Beck and Jade.

"So, should we play a game?" Jade asks.

"What kind of game?" Cat inquires twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Jade has an evil looking smirk on her face before answering, "Let's play...Truth or Dare."

"Isn't Truth or Dare a little overrated?" Andre says.

"Fine let's spice it up then," Jade says, "If you refuse to do what you have been told to do you have to kiss the person on your left," she tells him.

"Okay then, who is starting?" Andre asks.

"You can go ahead and start us off," Jade tells him and he nods rubbing his hands together, "Alright, T. Vega." He says.

"Which one?" Trina says, "There are two Vegas here and both of us start with 'T'," she reminds him.

"Oh, right," he looks from Tori to Trina, "Let's go with Tori for now," he says and Trina nods, leaning back in her seat.

"Tori."

"Andre."

"Truth or Dare?" Andre asks.

"Uh, I'll go with a dare," Tori shrugs her shoulders.

"Alright, alright," Andre says, "You have to sit on Jade's lap for the rest of the night," he tells her causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"No, she is not doing that!" Jade shouts, "She is going to kiss you to eliminate that dare. Tori kiss him right now!" Jade demands. Tori pivots in her chair and presses her lips to Andre's before turning and giving Jade a smile.

"Happy now you big baby?" she asks and Jade just glares at her, "I guess it's my turn now," Tori says looking around the circle at her friends, "Hi, Cat," she smiles at the girl who doesn't seem to be paying much attention to anything.

"Oh, hi Tori," Cat smiles and waves at the tall, dark haired, girl.

"Truth or dare?"

"Ummm...truth?" Cat says as more of a question than a statement.

"Okay, what is the strangest dream you have ever had?" Tori asks.

"Ohhh, I know this one!" Cat exclaims, "One time I had a dream that Mr. Longneck and Mr. Purple came to life," Cat starts, "But Mr. Purple was really a girl and they fell in love and had babies," she continues, "But since Mr. Longneck and Mr. Purple are different colors their babies were a really odd color. It was weird. I don't know why Mr. Purple would lie about being a girl though..." she trails off.

"Well, that is definitely strange," Tori says, "Now it's your turn to ask somebody a question," she tells Cat.

"Yay!" she exclaims and looks around at everyone, "Okay, Jadey, truth or dare?" she asks.

"Dare," Jade says without hesitation.

"Kay, kay," Cat smiles, "Ummm...okay. I'll be right back," she says and walks into the house.

"What is that girl doin' in there?" Andre asks after a few minutes of waiting for Cat to return. Soon she comes back with a small cup full of something, "What the hell is that?" Andre asks, "It's rank."

"It's for Jadey," Cat tells him as she hands the cup over to Jade along with a spoon.

"Cat, what is this?" Jade asks looking at the thick substance in the cup she is holding.

"Well, it's milk, mayonnaise, mustard, sugar, and ketchup all mixed together," she smiles as if it's no big deal, "Oh, and there is an egg in there too," she says offhandedly, "That's your dare. You have to eat it. Or kiss Trina," she laughs and the two girls look at each other in disgust.

"Fine, but if I get sick from this I am waking you up tonight and you are taking care of me," Jade tells Cat.

"Kay, kay."

As Jade is eating the disgusting concoction that was put together for her Cat sees something out of the corner of her eye. A short, hooded, figure at the edge of the forest. She gets up out of her seat and starts walking through the darkness towards where the figure is standing.

"Cat, what are you doing?" she hears her friends calling out to her. She looks back to see that they are have all gotten up and are making their way towards here.

When Cat turns back around to where the figure was standing before there is nothing there. She makes it to the tree line and looks back and forth but sees nothing.

"What are you doing?" Cat is startled by Beck's voice and his hand on her back, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says, "But what are you doing exactly?" he asks.

"I just thought I saw something out here," she tells him, "I guess not though," she says and looks at the ground and sees something. Something familiar. It's a string with a bunch of soda can tabs on it made into a necklace. She reaches down to grab it and when she picks it up both the necklace and her hand are completely red.

...

**So this is kind of a weird chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes with spelling or anything I am so messed up today. My meds are messing with me so bad right now. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**At least 4 before next update!**


	4. Red Dirt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Victorious!**

…

_"I just thought I saw something out here," she tells him, "I guess not though," she says and looks at the ground and sees something. Something familiar. It's a string with a bunch of soda can tabs on it made into a necklace. She reaches down to grab it and when she picks it up both the necklace and her hand are completely red._

…

"Is that blood?" Tori looks at Cat's hand with a scared and disgusted look on her face. Cat shakes her head negatively.

"No, it's red dirt," Cat tells her as she bends down to pick up a handful of the red substance, letting it sift through her fingers, "I don't know why, or how, it got out here though," she says, "This red dirt is only back on that trail," she gestures to her right where the opening to the trail is barely visible in the darkness, "There is a huge pile of red dirt back there, like a hill. I'm surprised you guys didn't see it when you were on the ATVs earlier," Cat looks at Andre and Beck.

"We didn't go back on that trail," Andre says, "We just went down the road and found different places to go," he tells her, "I guess we figured that you've been down that trail a million times and we could find other places to show you later," he shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh, okay then," Cat responds, "I really don't understand how this necklace got out here though," she says.

"Whose is it?" Jade asks taking the necklace from Cat.

"It's mine," Cat informs her, "I guess I just lost it while I was here last time and it's just now turned up?" she says as more of a question than a statement, "And in a pile of red dirt that is only found on the ATV trail. That's really weird, but okay," she says.

"May this has something to do with the little girl who is haunting this place," Jade says, "Maybe she put the red dirt here and stole your necklace and put it in the dirt and…"

"Jade, shut up!" Beck nearly shouts, "No little girl stole a necklace and put here," he says, "Now I think we should all just go back inside. It's getting late. Maybe we can watch a movie or something," he then turns to Cat, "We brought movies, right?" he asks.

"Yeah," Cat nods, "And I would very much like to go inside and watch a movie," she says, "I don't like it out here anymore. Not in the dark anyway," she continues, "And no more talking about the pink raincoat girl tonight," she tells Jade and then looks at Tori knowing that Tori will talk about it as well.

"Fine, not tonight," Jade says, "But I make no promises for tomorrow," she smirks as they all walk toward the house.

Once they get into the house they all go their separate ways to change into their pajamas. Cat changes into a short, Aztec, onesie and a pair of yellow socks. Tori changes into a pair of rainbow heart yoga pants, a Coachillin', tank and a pair of pink socks. When Tori and Cat finish changing they make their way back downstairs and find that everyone else has already changed and are waiting for them to start a movie.

"So what are we going to watch?" Robbie asks when Tori and Cat sit down. Cat sits down on the couch beside Beck and Tori sits on her other side, Andre is on Tori's other side. Jade is sitting in the armchair and Robbie is sitting on the loveseat.

"Where are your movies, Cat?" Jade asks.

"Right there," Cat points to the bag in front of the entertainment center. Jade stands up and walks over to the bag and brings it back over to the chair. She opens it and looks inside at the movies that Cat packed.

"There aren't any good movies in here, Cat," Jade says, "None of them are even scary or anything," she tosses the bag to Andre, "I can't even pick from those, you guys are gonna have to."

Andre looks through the bag and looks over at Jade, "Jade, just because there aren't any scary movies in here doesn't mean they aren't good," he says, "But I guess we can watch this one," he pulls out 'The Hunger Games', "At least it has killing in it," he says as he walks up and puts the DVD in, starting the movie.

Not even halfway through the movie Cat falls asleep laying her head on Beck's lap and her legs across both Tori and Andre's. Beck, absentmindedly, runs his fingers through her long red hair as the movie continues. The movie isn't over until after two o'clock in the morning. After the movie is over Beck carries Cat up to the room she shares with Tori. He lays her down in her bed and kisses her forehead before leaving the room and making his way to his own.

…

"Well, if this thing is covered in red dirt and the only place that there is red dirt is on that trail then maybe we should go down there and look," Jade says examining Cat's necklace. She is sitting at the kitchen table the next morning with Tori, Trina, Robbie, and Beck. Cat had just woken up and was walking into the kitchen and Andre was apparently still sleeping.

"Guys, Cat really doesn't want you playing detective right now," Cat hears Beck's voice as she makes her way toward the kitchen, "So just give me the necklace and leave the whole thing alone," he says, "Maybe I can go check it out later when Andre and I go out on the dirt bikes."

Cat walks into the kitchen just as Jade hands the necklace over to Beck while glaring at him, "What's going on?" the small red haired girl asks.

"Nothing," Beck lies, smiling at Cat. She just smiles and sits down at the table across from him, "Uh, do you want something to eat?" he asks. Cat just shakes her head.

"I'm good, thanks," she says, "Is Andre still asleep?" Cat asks, "He's usually the first person awake."

"Yeah, he fell asleep on the couch," Beck tells her, "And then he woke up and fell asleep in his room and now he's still sleeping, or pretending to sleep," he says.

"I'm not pretending to do anything," Andre's voice comes from behind Cat, startling her, "Sorry, Lil' Red, didn't mean to scare you," he chuckles as he sits down beside her, "So, what's on the schedule for today?" he asks.

Everyone looks around at each other, "Well, I'm assuming that the girls and Robbie will be out at the lake again," Beck says, "So I figured that we could join them or we could go out on the dirt bikes," he tells Andre.

"Or we could take the pontoon out today," Cat chimes in, "We haven't done that yet," she says, "And that way we can all be together for the day!" she says excitedly.

"That sounds good to me," Tori says, "I mean if you all want to," Everyone else agrees.

"Okay, the pontoon it is," Andre says and Cat squeals excitedly.

…

**Sorry it took so long to update. A lot has been going on around here. **

**What do you think is going on with the girl in the raincoat? What about the red dirt and the necklace? What do you think is going on?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**At least 3 reviews before next update!**


End file.
